Connie and Mitch
by Saphira121
Summary: Connie and Mitch are getting hitched :) Read and find out how :)
1. Chapter 1

**So This is part of a challenge that me and I-am-bex are doing so read hers as well, she has all of the rules in her story...so enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1~ Look Who's Getting Married**

**Ally POV**

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled walking up behind Mitch. He was watching Connie again. He has the world's biggest crush on her and he doesn't have the guts to ask her out. Little does he know she has to world's biggest crush on him. Why won't they just get married? We all know that they like each other, so we just want them to get hitched and be on their way.

Let me explain what is happening. My name is ally and I'm Connie's best friend. We first met at Whit's End, our first job. Then we relived that we went to the same school. After high school, we ended up going to different colleges. She went to UCLA for education, and that is where she met Mitch. While I went WSCU, for business, we then ended up moving back to Odyssey. Connie went to work for the high school as the new English teacher, and Mitch the new math teacher. Don't get me wrong Mitch is not a nerdy nerd. He is nice, funny, and great person to be around. We hang out all of the time, and by we, I mean Connie, Mitch, Jason, and I. I went to work for a local bakery and I also was vice principle for the high school. I didn't work at the school all day. But that is where I am now. It is the last class of the day, and Mitch was watching Connie teach.

"Go and ask her already." I finished standing next to him. "You've been in love with her for the past 6 years."

"No. Would you just leave me alone? I need to pray about it." He said finally turning to look at me.

"Mitch you've been saying that for the past two years. Just go for it. Be a man." I said.

"Hey what's going on? Oh are you trying to get Mitch to propose to Connie again?" Jason said walking up from behind me and putting his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. He must have let his P&E class out early. I could feel his muscles through his shirt. Man he had hard abs, not that I'm complaining. He was also kind of sweaty…

"Yep. We both know he has the ring at your place." I said popping the "p".

"Mitch remember what we talked about this morning?" Jason said. Oh before I forget Jason and Mitch share an apartment and Connie and I do. He looked down at the ground and nodded. "See Al, you have nothing to worry about." Jason told me.

"One problem I don't know what you told him." I said stating the obvious.

Jason started to laugh. "You will find out tonight. Well I will see you tonight." He said indicating to Mitch who had a small blush that appeared on his face. "And I will see you tomorrow. I have to go couch some football." Jason said to me once we walked down the hall a ways. He smiled and kissed my head. He ran off to the gym. I sighed and walked out of the school I still had to work at the bakery to night.

**~Time Skip Later That Night~**

"Al! Ally! Come here right now!" Was the lovely noise I woke up to. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 12:38. I sighed and came out of my room with a hoddie on.

"About time you came home. Do you want to tell what happened to you I was worried sick?" I said walking over to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Yeah I can see that." She said smiling at me. I smiled back. We both knew that I could barely stay awake past 10. "Ok here it goes…" She said after taking a sip from her tea.

_Flashback_

_She had just finished up her last class and she was exhausted. She sat back in her chair and gave a small smile. She didn't have any papers to grade today and it was Friday so no work tomorrow. She loved her job but high school students could be crazy. Soddenly the door opened. She looked up, and saw the bright blue eyes of Mitch. She started to smile. "What brings you here?" she asked._

"_You." He said like there was no question about it. "I'm going to take you on a date." He smiled and grabbed her hand. She followed._

"_But I'm not dresses right for a date." She said looking at her nice tank and her jeans. _

"_You look perfect." He said giving her hand a kiss. This made her blush bright red. They got in his jeep and speed out of the school parking lot. He took her the pond where they first met. It was Christmas break, and they met each other and fell in love. He had a picnic packed. When they got there he pulled in out and set it down on the ground. They ate and talked until the sun was setting. That is when he took her closer to the water's edge. He got down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "Connie I love you. I have ever since the day we met here. I've prayed about this moment for the past two years. I know now that you are the girl whom I need to be with for the rest of my life. I know you have trust issues but I want you to know I love you so listen to this song I'm going to sing you and know every word is true._

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

"_So Connie Kendall will you marry me?" He asked. She started to cry and nod her head if you listened really close one might have heard the yes that came out. He slid the ring up her finger, and kissed her passionately._

_Flashback Over _

I started to jump up and down. "Finally!" I yelled. "I've only been telling him to ask you for two years!" I had the biggest grin on my face. "I'm going to kill Jason for not telling me what he had in plan."  
"He didn't tell you?" Connie questioned. "I thought you to love sick birds told each other everything?" She asked with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Come one lets go too bad it's almost 2."

* * *

**What's going to happen next? I will tell you oh so soon :) Tell me what you thought and all of that good stuff or bad stuff if you hated it. If you did my first try was way worse. any way i still hope you liked it :)**

**~Saphira~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ Wedding **

**Ally POV**

**Six Months Later**

Today is the day of the wedding. I've been waiting for this moment for years. Why I'm not getting married? Because Connie needs someone like Mitch in her life. Her father hasn't left her completely. So when her and her Mom moved here from CA, Connie couldn't wait to get back to CA. However she stayed, it was a great choice for her. She was surrounded by loved one, but she still missed her Dad. When she went to college at UCLA she became closer to her Dad. He became a Christian, and life was looking good. That was until she moved became and found out that her Dad was killed. He was shot at a bar. He was walking past it when he saw a fight start out. He went to pull the kids apart. When he got close and started to talk to them he was shot. The killer was never found. It broke Connie's heart, so she needs someone to love her like Mitch does. Any way lets go back to a happier note. Today is the wedding!

"Al are you ready?" Connie asked me. I looked at myself I was still in my shorts and my t-shirt. I did have my hair curled and pulled back with blue flower hair clips. It apparently looked great with my red hair, but I don't know. I smiled when she came in here she was going to kill me.

"One second. You can't rush perfection." I said jumping up to get my dress on. It's a baby blue dress that goes to my knees. That has a brown ribbon around my waist that has strings that go down to the middle of the dress. The makeup I had on was light blue and drown. The shoes I was going to wear flat sandals with drown strings that tie up my ankle. The colors of the wedding are baby blue and drown. The wedding was taking place at the pond were they met, and we were getting ready in the guest houses close by.

"Well I'm coming in now." She mumbled and opened the door. "Whoa I'm impressed." She said smiling at me as I finished my makeup.

"What you didn't think that your maid of honor was going to be not ready?" I said in mock hurt.

"We both know the answer to that question. Now it's my turn to get ready." She said looking over at the wedding gown. You'll have to wait just like everyone else to see it.

"You look beautiful, Connie." Whit whispered in her ear. We were lined up to walk down the aisle with flower pedals all over it. I think it is crazy that we walk all over flowers…

"Thanks." She said with a blush on her face. "I couldn't be more thankful for you and for all my friends here."

"You are loved you know. By us and most importantly by God. This is your day so make sure you enjoy it." Whit said giving her a hug.

"Whit, thanks for standing in for my Dad." Connie said with a sad voice.

"I love you like a daughter. It's my honor being here with you and Mitch."

"You know some day he's going to ask her." Connie looked over at Jason and me. We were laughing at each other. "I know you want him to be happy. And you want to get your son married off." Connie said the last part partly referring to Jerry.

"They are in love and everyone knows it." Whit said chuckling. "That is a wedding I'd love to go. You're right I do want my son married and happy, and they are happy together. What are you going to do about the living arrangements?"

"I've already moved into their apartment. Jason is going to move into my old room. Is that the song? Oh my gosh this is really going to happen." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

As she walked down the aisle to _The Cannon in D_, she could hear the people all around her take in the breath. She looked stunning! Her hair was all curled and pulled back. It was lifted up and had beads throughout. Her makeup was simple. Her dress was white and staples. It looks like it is pulled to her left hip, and is held there with a silver broach. She had white high heal with blue sparkles. She had a bouquet of blue hydrangea and brown roses. And her smile could light up the whole word if the sun stopped shining. Once she arrived at the end of the aisle, Whit handed her off the Mitch, and Connie gave me her flowers,

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here in the…"Tom started. I don't want to go into all of that, the vows, the singing, and the kissing. It would just take too long. After the kiss, people blew bubbles as they walked past. Then we all walked down.

Then the cocktail hour started. Did you know that it means that they have an hour to take pictures while people get drunk. Unless they are under aged then they get all sugared up at go crazy. While the family members and the people in the wedding, get their pictures taken.

We had fun doing it. We had bubbles and flower pedals in the picture. Some did stalker faces. While Connie and Mitch were kissing we all snuck up behind them and made crazy faces. We had a blast that is how I want it at my wedding if I ever get married…

We finally, an hour later, walked into the dining room. The DJ announced us, and had the theme song for _Star Wars_ playing in the back ground. We all started to dance. Then we got some food. It was great! Then the dancing started.

First it was the slow dance. They looked like the picture perfect couple. After they danced together, Connie danced with Whit and Mitch danced with her mom. Then the dance floor was opened up to everyone. Jason and I danced all night. Until it got to hot in the room he took me outside. "Al come on lets get some air." Jason said taking my hand.

Once we were outside, I faced towards the moon. "Ally." Jason started. I turned around and saw Jason on one knee with ring in his hand. "Ally I love you. I've been praying about this moment for a long time. I know that you are the one for me. So will you marry me?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. I started to cry.

"Are you kidding? YES!" I yelled and kissed him.


End file.
